Need You Now
by SakuraWillow
Summary: Set after "Wild Things" Lou has a revelation - T for now, may go higher...
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all, I know I know I have like 10 fics hat I haven't even touched in months on here...but this came to me while listening to "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum and when Lily-Starbuck and OneToughCookie were talking about hot Vartann i just had to start this...

hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Catherine Willows couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning in bed all she could think about was her last conversations with Lou.

'Call me when you decide'

Those words kept playing over and over in her mind. She mentally kicked her self. She could have possibly ruined the best thing that ever happened next to having Lindsey. She closed her eyes and shook her head.' No, he just needs time' she scolded herself.

Her attention was suddenly torn from her own thoughts when she heard a noise coming from the front of the house. Quietly she reached over to her night stand and grasped her gun, slipping it underneath her pillow. She took calming, steady breaths as she heard quiet footsteps come down the hall to her bedroom. The door creaked open and she heard sock covered feet creep toward her. She could tell the person was right in front of her, she could feel them, hovering over her. She felt a hand brush an errant lock of hair behind her ear and she opened her eyes.

"God damn it Lou, I almost shot you!" She said sitting up and placing the safety bock on her gun before putting it away.

Lou reached over and turned on the light, a little shocked that she was awake. "Sorry Catherine, I just…I needed to see you"

Catherine could smell the whiskey on his breath. "Lou, are you drunk?"

"A little" he responded sitting next to her

She looked at the clock "It's a quarter after one Lou, why are you here?"

He looked into her eyes "I-I just" he paused, trying to get the words to come out right "I need you"

Catherine raised her eyebrow "You're kidding me right?" she asked standing up and crossing her arms "You think after the way you've been acting your gonna waltz in here and expect me to put out? Damn Lou, where were those balls when I was struggling with Bell in that hotel room?" she spat

Lou cringed at the mention of his hesitation. "Damn it Catherine! That's not what I meant! That's not what I'm here for." He raised his voice, something he had never done with her.

"Then what are you here for, Vartann? Why are you in my bedroom at 1:15 am, drunk?" she asked matching his tone

"To apologize for being such an ass, to tell you I'll take you just the way you are because I love you and I really want this to work" he said softly

Catherine blinked. Speechless she stood there motionless, processing what he had just said to her in his vulnerable state.

Lou sighed "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I'll let myself out and leave my key on the table" he said hastily retreating from whence he came.

Catherine grasped his hand, preventing him from leaving, though he wouldn't look at her.

"Don't" she said finding her voice "Don't go"

She walked over and stood in front of him, but he refused to look at her. She forced him to with a hand on his cheek. Stroking it with her thumb she stood on her toes, her lips centimeters from his, their breath mingling "I love you too" she whispered then pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss.

Lou wrapped his strong arms around her waist, lifting her from the floor as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss she snuggled into his embrace. The feeling of loving and being loved washing over them both, making them content to stay like that for the rest of their lives.

After a while Catherine moved and placed her feet on the floor. Looking up at him she sighed "We have a lot to talk about in the morning, but right now, I just want you to hold me."

Lou smiled "Well isn't this a coincidence, all I want to do is hold you" he said and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and moved from him, walking over to her dresser. She opened a drawer and pulled out some pajama bottoms for him. He raised an eyebrow as she handed them to him.

"They were gonna be your Christmas gift" she smiled "Go change and come to bed"

He laughed and retreated to the bathroom, all the while she was checking out his ass 'Damn, I'm a lucky woman' she thought, biting her lip.

* * *

Click that link and leave me feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part 2, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lou walked back into the room and crawled into bed beside Catherine. Wrapping his arms around her waist he snuggles against her back. "I love you" he whispered before kissing her neck softly.

Catherine smiled and snuggled back against him. Sighing a content sigh she closed her eyes and laid her hands on top of Lou's, intertwining her fingers with his. "Love you" she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Lou took a moment to admire the beauty of the woman in his arms. Her beautiful long red hair, gorgeous blue eyes, how did he get so damn lucky?

The next morning, Catherine woke up to the smell of breakfast. She sat up and before she even had time to think about getting up Lou walked in with a tray and smiled "Morning beautiful"

"Hey" she smiled and sniffed "you cooked?"

"I did" he smiled setting a tray in front of her. He pulled the cover off of the plate and she was treated to a spread of eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice and coffee. She pulled him down for a kiss "thank you"

"Anything for you" he smiled and sat on the bed

Catherine started to dig in "Forty percent" she said between bites

"What?"

"Forty percent, that's what I own of the Eclipse" she said matter of fact

He looked at her with disbelief "Forty percent? Wow! That's...that's not exactly a small piece Catherine"

Catherine looked at him with a smile "Look Lou, I don't have any dealings with the day to day operations, so really I'm just a silent partner in the whole thing"

Lou looked at her "Ok...so what when you walk in there your just like everyone else? No one knows who you are?"

"Well not exactly..." She smiled sweetly

Two hours later Catherine and Lou pulled up to the valet of the Eclipse "You ready for this?" Catherine asked

Lou looked at her and smiled "Of course darling"

Catherine smiled and stepped out of the car. The valets stood at attention "Good day, Ms. Willows" the young boys clamored for her attention. She flashed them a smile before moving into the lobby where a young assistant met her.

"Ms. Willows we weren't expecting you, can I get you anything?"

Catherine took Lou's arm and smiled at the girl "We are just here for a dip in the pool Charlotte"

Charlotte smiled "Yes Ms. Willows enjoy. Would you like your room set for after?"

"Yes, thank you Charlotte" she smiled and took Lou's hand, walking through the casino with him.

Every cocktail waitress and dealer stopped to smile at Catherine as they made their way to the exclusive Eclipse pool. It was a pool so elite you had to be a high roller to even enter the area. Catherine walked over to the door and a security guard, obviously new stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, you're not allowed in this area"

Catherine raised her eyebrow and looked at the man's id

"George? Right? Mmm yes, see you obviously don't know who I am and when I'm done taking a dip in my pool I'm gonna have to talk to your supervisor and make sure you go through proper training again". She said with a wink. Waving her wrist over his card reader, her name and photo popped up and he looked at her stunned

"I'm sorry Ms. Willows, I didn't, I mean-"

"Relax George" she said with a smile "just don't let it happen again"

"Yes Ma'am" George saluted and opened the door for her and Lou

The Elite pool at the Eclipse was an exotic paradise. Catherine herself hand picked the staff and who was to be let in to the pool. If you didn't know Catherine, you were definitely out of luck.

"Christina, darling" Catherine called out to a waitress "A peach daiquiri for me and a jack and coke for my man here". She smiled kissing Lou on the lips

As Christina fetched their drinks Lou smiled at Catherine "This is amazing babe" he grinned kissing her

"Oh honey, you haven't seen the half of it"

* * *

leave candy and I might get you more soon!


End file.
